1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to mobile devices, and in particular, to guiding mobile devices. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for guiding a mobile device within an environment using a number of images of the environment.
2. Background
Automated guided vehicles (AGVs) may be used to perform different types of operations. For example, these types of vehicles may be used for towing objects, carrying loads, transporting materials, performing forklift operations, and/or performing other suitable types of operations. As used herein, an “automated guided vehicle” is a mobile robot that is capable of following a path without requiring human assistance.
Typically, the path for an automated guided vehicle is formed on the ground on which the automated guided vehicle will move. As one illustrative example, a path may be formed by cutting a slot into the floor of a facility and embedding a wire in this slot. The automated guided vehicle uses a sensor to detect a radio frequency signal transmitted from the wire. The automated guided vehicle uses this detected radio frequency signal to follow the wire embedded in the floor.
In another illustrative example, a path is formed by placing tape on the ground. The tape may be, for example, without limitation, colored tape or magnetic tape. An automated guided vehicle may use any number of sensors to follow the path formed by the tape. Creating a path for an automated guided vehicle on the ground using tape may be less expensive and less time-consuming than creating the same path by embedding a wire in the ground.
Additionally, using colored tape may be less expensive than using magnetic tape. However, colored tape may become dirty, damaged, and/or broken off in high traffic areas on the ground. A high traffic area on the ground is an area that experiences an increased amount of foot traffic and/or vehicle traffic. In a high traffic area, the appearance of colored tape may be different as compared to the colored tape in a low traffic area. Consequently, some currently available automated guided vehicles may be unable to follow the colored tape in these high traffic areas with a desired level of accuracy.
Some currently available automated guided vehicles use laser systems and/or three-dimensional imaging systems to follow predefined paths. However, these types of systems may be more expensive than desired. Further, these types of systems may increase the weight of and/or the number of components in an automated guided vehicle more than desired. Therefore, it would be desirable to have a method and apparatus that takes into account at least some of the issues discussed above, as well as other possible issues.